


Opposite Sides

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angels and Demons AU, Frottage, M/M, Modern AU, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is an angel and Dagur is a demon. The two of them have no business being together, but Heaven and Hell can’t stop them.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Opposite Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: demon + alley

Hiccup didn’t usually let his wings show, but he did just that as he gave Dagur a heated kiss on the mouth. The demon had his wings showing as well, black feathers just fading into the shadows around them, while Hiccup’s white feathers stood out in contrast. Hopefully no one would see them. They usually did things like kissing in private, but now, Dagur had just pulled Hiccup into an alley. They were at the end of it, behind the dumpster. Maybe someone would see something, would see wings poking out, but would probably think someone just threw away a bunch of feather pillows. This was dangerous, however. Privacy was needed for the two of them, because they weren’t  _ supposed  _ to be seeing each other like this, not when they were in two opposite factions of a war. Demons and angels weren’t supposed to be together, not at all. If they were in each other’s presence, they were supposed to be fighting, not kissing.

Dagur tugged on Hiccup’s hair, moaning into the kiss. Hiccup wrapped his arms and wings around Dagur. He liked holding people with his wings. He liked holding this particular person with his wings. 

The way they’d met had been strange. Hiccup had lost his halo of all things. Well, actually, it’d been stolen, and he’d come to Earth, practically powerless, and had found a demon with it. Said demon had been Dagur. Dagur had wanted something simple in return for the halo, willing to give it back. He’d just wanted a kiss. The kiss had turned into much more, as it had sparked some sort of connection between them, like it had been there the whole time and had been waiting for them to discover it. After that, they’d always meet in clandestine places. Hotel rooms were a favorite of theirs, as they could do whatever they wanted behind closed doors and drawn curtains. 

But now they were in an alley of all places.

“Dagur, what if someone sees?” Hiccup asked, pulling out of the kiss. 

Dagur stroked a hand over one of Hiccup’s wings, then reached up to his face. “I don’t care about that anymore,” he said. “If Hell finds out, then they can do whatever they want to me.”

“But Heaven…” Hiccup knew Heaven could be cruel, especially to those who did wrong, and he was definitely doing wrong in being with a demon. Hiccup was scared. 

“Fuck them,” Dagur said. He took Hiccup’s face in both hands. “I love you.” He’d never told him that before, but Hiccup had known it. “And Heaven and Hell can’t stop me from that.”

“I love you too,” Hiccup said breathlessly. It made his chest feel like it was bursting, because God, it was true. He  _ did  _ love Dagur. He was in love with a demon. 

They were kissing again, passionately. Dagur bit at his bottom lip and Hiccup groaned. He grabbed onto Dagur’s shoulders, dug his nails into his shirt. Dagur was fumbling with his belt, and Hiccup brought down deft fingers to help him with it. Then Dagur’s cock was free, and Hiccup was grasping it. Dagur moaned, kissed Hiccup fiercely, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Dagur could be rough with lovemaking, and it seemed he wanted to be now. 

Dagur undid Hiccup’s belt, dug his hand down into his pants, pulling out his cock. It was hard from the kissing, from the touches on his wings. There were erogenous zones on the wings that they both knew about. His feathers fluffed out from pleasure and happiness, and a quick look showed that Dagur’s had done the same. 

Dagur wanted to get down to this as fast as possible, it seemed. He spit into his hand, then was taking his cock and Hiccup’s together. He thrusted, rubbing with his hand, and Hiccup gave a loud moan. He was glad they were at the end of the alley, didn’t want anyone hearing them. Hiccup was rather loud when it came to sex. 

Hiccup stroked at the insides of Dagur’s wings as he thrusted, and Dagur growled at that. Hiccup knew that touches here could drive him absolutely wild. It was the same for him as well. They’d groomed each other’s wings before, and massaged them, and it usually ended in sex or an orgasm or some sort. Now, Hiccup was marveling at how fluffy Dagur’s wings had become, at how soft the blackness was. He knew Dagur’s wings were a sign of evil, that he had horns underneath his mortal exterior, but that didn’t deter Hiccup. This man wasn’t evil to him. 

“Hiccup,  _ fuck _ .”

Hiccup whimpered and moaned at the attention to his cock. He let go of Dagur’s wings to grasp at his strong, bulky shoulders. He began thrusting with Dagur, loving the slide of their sensitive skin together. The contact was hot and slick from precum. Hiccup especially liked it when their frenulums rubbed together. 

Dagur took Hiccup by the hips, his grip almost bruising. Hiccup didn’t mind. If it did bruise, he was the only one who would get to see it. That, and Dagur. 

They fucked hard in that alley, with Hiccup against the wall, their wings wrapped around each other to provide a cocoon of feathery privacy. They kissed hard too, leaving lips bruised and bleeding, but Hiccup liked that. He liked that Dagur could be rough with him, but still show him that he loved them.

Hiccup came first. He held onto Dagur hard as the demon worked him through it, a shout leaving his mouth, his head tilted back towards the heavens.

Dagur came soon after. He grunted and groaned and cursed. Fitting for a demon to curse so much. 

They didn’t come apart. They just stared at each other, panting from exertion. There was cum on them, but Hiccup could miracle that away. For now, he didn’t, reveled in the feeling of Dagur’s seed hot on his skin. 

“I hope no one saw that,” Hiccup said. He’d be damned if they did.

“But did you like it?” Dagur questioned.

Hiccup nodded. “Very much so. It was worth it.”

“I know a hotel not too far from here,” Dagur said, pulling away. He stretched his wings, but then put them away into another plane of existence. Hiccup did the same with his and miracled the cum off both him and Dagur. “We could go and relax.” He was putting himself away.

Hiccup put his cock away as well. He smiled. “That sounds nice.”


End file.
